mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitro Thunder
'Nitro Thunder ' is the first Mini 4WD PRO car released by Tamiya in November 2005. It is the scale-down version of the 1/10 glow-engine R/C buggy of the same name made by the same company. It is also the first to introduce the midship MS Chassis and the use of double-shaft motor. General info The Nitro Thunder featuring the blue traditional racing-buggy-style bodyshell, with large rear spoiler attached to it. It is mainly in blue, with the flame-like decals as well as Tamiya decal on it. Unlike its R/C counterpart, it doesn't have the engine and exhaust port props. It also sports the different spoiler design. It was equipped with the red, large diameter 3-spoke MS-type I wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. The nose, center and tail parts were molded in black, while the A parts were molded in light gray. The car use N-01 and T-01 units for its chassis, and is equipped with the light gray 16 mm lightweight plastic rollers. About the 1/10 Glow-Engine R/C Buggy Nitro Thunder Released in 2004, the Nitro Thunder is one of the Nitro series glow-engine-powered R/C buggies released by Tamiya. The NDF-01 chassis's lower deck is made using the shock-resistant resin with the built-in aluminum engine mount. Like most R/C buggies, it use the shaft-driven 4WD system with the extended universal shafts and the gearboxes are fully sealed. It was equipped with the large-size ball bearings to handle the large power the glow-engine-powered buggy has. It was supported by the 4-wheel, fully-adjustable double wishbone suspension system with the CVA dampers. To prevent the front long suspension arms from being damaged, the front suspensions has the Frontal Impact Control System (FICS for short) which absorbs impact via the expandable suspension mount. Powering the car is the 2.5cc FR-15S glow engine that use the slide caliburator that is fully adjustable. The engine also has the disc-brake-based braking system, which offer better control for braking at top speed. The buggy also has the compact, yet large capacity fuel tank that can fill up to 75cc of fuel. Due to its polycarbonate bodyshell, it is possible to refills the buggy without detaching the bodyshell first. The exhaust pipe was routed to the rear of the buggy. Unlike the other Nitro series R/C buggy, it is only available in fully assembled form packaged with the R/C system. Technical info Gallery Boxarts NitroThunderBoxart.jpg|Boxart Trivia * Despite being the Mini 4WD version of the Nitro Thunder glow-engine R/C buggy, it doesn't bears the Jr. (Junior) moniker. This is also true for its sister car Nitro Force. See also * Nitro Force External links Tamiya Japan * Nitro Thunder on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Nitro Thunder on Tamiya America official website R/C buggy the Mini 4WD car is based on * 1/10 Glow-Engine R/C Car Nitro Thunder on Tamiya official website * 1/10 Glow-Engine R/C Car Nitro Thunder on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that modeled after RC cars